Actualization Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers :This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 05 Entering the Maze You enter a cave with several Goblin and Moblin NPCs around. When you talk to Sonchostiq he introduces himself as the village elder, and asks that you act as a bodyguard to Chaperix and assist him with cleaning up the nasty critters that are lurking below. Don't let Chaperix die, even if you have the items needed, as you will be unable to complete the maze if he's dead. To begin the maze: *Talk to Sonchostiq for an introduction to the maze. *Talk to Chaperix and he will start following you around. *Talk to Bounceblix at the top of the stairs, who tells you he has lost his key and needs you to get a new one. :Your ultimate goal is to create a key for Bounceblix, who will open a tunnel for you to fight a boss. *Talk to Tempatriq (in the area by the base of the stairs) until he asks you to find a Bronze Ingot and a Silver Beastcoin, which he will use to create a new key. **Both items are obtained through completing mini-quests in the village Quests There are three different mini-quests you can do for various Moblins. You can talk to the same Moblin again after completing a quest and he'll give you another of increasing difficulty; each Moblin has three quests for you. Another quest is unlocked if you add Maze Rune 102, with Vendastox. After talking the Moblin, examine the Well of Passage behind them to enter a new maze where you will undertake their quest. You can exit this maze (and return to the village) by examining the Ladder of Passage that appears where you enter the new maze. Rewards for completion of the mini-quests are beastcoins and items to be used in upgrading Chaperix and making the key. Fetchafox Fetchafox will ask you to find an item in a maze with various mobs to get in your way. The item does not drop off the mobs and can be obtained from a shining ??? on the ground somewhere in the maze. Each quest takes place in the same cave system, and monsters inside do not change or respawn. First request: Goblin Cup *Reward: Bronze Ingot x1, Beastcoin x5, Silver Beastcoin x1 *Chaperix learns a new ability (Goblin Rush / Bomb Toss ) *Chaperix learns a new spell (Protect II/III, Shell II/III, Stoneskin) Second request: Goblin Die *Reward: Silver Beastcoin x5, Mythril Beastcoin x1 *Chaperix learns a new ability (Crispy Candle ) *Chaperix learns a new spell Third request: Goblin Mess Tin *Reward: Mythril Beastcoin x5, Gold Beastcoin x1 *Chaperix learns a new ability (Frypan ) *Chaperix learns a new spell Slayalox Slayalox will ask you to kill a certain number of a certain mob. Kill the required amount and return to him for your reward. *First request: 3 Worms **Reward: Bronze Ingot x1, Beastcoin x5, Silver Beastcoin x1 *Second request: 5 Beetles **Reward: Silver Beastcoin x5, Mythril Beastcoin x1 *Third requests: 10 Spiders **Reward: Mythril Beastcoin x5, Gold Beastcoin x1 Each maze will spawn only the type of monster requested by Slayalox, but not all monsters inside will qualify for completion. Killing Fodder or Picayune Beetles will not count towards a Dinky Beetle requirement. During each quest, after killing the requested number of enemies, you can continue to fight monsters in the area to level Chaperix. Smashlix Smashlix will ask you to destroy groups of Reinforced Crates in varying numbers. The crates leave behind ??? spots that can be examined for additional temporary items. First request entails destroying 3 Reinforced Crates. *Reward: Bronze Ingot x1, Beastcoin x5, Silver Beastcoin x1 *???s will yield items that can be used to change Chaperix's job. Second request entains destroying 5 Reinforced Crates. *Reward: Silver Beastcoin x5, Mythril Beastcoin x1 *???s will yield beastcoins, medicines. Third request entails destroying 8 Reinforced Crates. *Reward: Mythril Beastcoin x5, Gold Beastcoin x1 *???s will yield beastcoins and medicines (including a Revitalizer for Chaperix to use in the final fight.) Each quest has weapon upgrade items in the crates. NOTE: Reinforced Crates have very high Magic Defense and Magic Damage Reduction. RDM's Enspell II deals 0 damage, and Chaperix tier II AMs often land for 100-200 damage. Bomb Toss on the other hand will destroy any chest in one hit, with aoe hitting several at a time. Vendastox If you talk to Vendastox when Chaperix is least level 10, she will tell you she has lost an important work order. The work order can be found while doing Fetchafox's quests, in the same room as the Goblin Mess Tin quest. Two glowing ??? will be in the room, the first one you see will spawn a scorpion called Mesetetef. On defeat, it will leave the work order in the form of a glowing ???. Pick it up and return it to Vendastox. *Reward: Discounts on items purchased. Each purchase gives 1 additional item. Obtaining the Key Once you have the items requested by Tempatriq (either as temporary items, or stored with Chaperix), talk to him until he gives Chaperix the key. This will allow you to enter the final fight and complete the maze. You can continue to upgrade Chaperix after completing this quest, it merely allows Bounceblix to grant you access to the fight. Upgrading Chaperix It is possible to upgrade Chaperix by leveling him, giving him a specialized job type, upgrading his weapon, and provisioning him with items. Defeating monsters in the mazes will rapidly level Chaperix. However, be mindful of what he is attacking and his Hit Points, as should he be defeated you will be unable to complete the maze. Chaperix will often attack mobs on his own or use Area of Effect attacks that may put him in danger if you are not careful. Chaperix will assist you when you pull a weapon, but only if he has not already started fighting something else. You can use this behaviour to send him to kill crates or monsters up to 25' away, while you agro a nearby cluster that would otherwise have linked and overwhelm Chaperix. After Chaperix obtains level 5, you can speak with Switchlox on the stairs to change his job type. He will ask you to bring him various items (obtained from Smashlix's first quest) depending on the job you wish to change him to: *"Walloper" requires a Body Boost and Strength Potion. *"Spellsplinger" requires a Wizard's Drink and Intelligence Potion. *"Barrager" requires a Agility Potion and Dexterity Potion. It is possible to change Chaperix's job type without the required items, as long as the desired Job Rune (Walloper, Spellsplinger or Barrager) has been placed on the Maze Tabula beforehand. Having Chaperix at level 10 or above, Tempatriq will ask if you want a new weapon. Obtain the items he requests to upgrade his weapon; this weapon upgrade can be completed twice. Each job requires their own upgrades, upgrading for one job will not automatically upgrade the other job weapons after switching. Upgrade 1: Level 10 * All-Rounder : Giant Femur (Smashlix quest 1) * Walloper : Iron Ore (Smashlix quest 2) * Barrager : Silver Ore (Smashlix quest 2) * Spellslinger : Holly Log (Smashlix quest 2) Upgrade 2: Level 20 + Mythril Beastcoin * All-Rounder : Ram Horn (Smashlix quest 2) * Walloper : Darksteel Ore (Smashlix quest 3) * Barrager : Mythril Ore (Smashlix quest 3) * Spellslinger : Elm Log (Smashlix quest 3) Ultimate Technique Once Chaperix reaches level 20, Switchlox gives another mini-quest: defeat a strong foe and she'll teach Chaperix the ultimate technique. (Unclear what this means right now.) This side-quest will be accessible after Chaperix changes jobs. * Alicanto (Fetchafox's area) : Barrager * Haietlik (Slayalox's area) : Walloper (Noticed that Chaperix was attacking 4-8 times after obtaining this technique) * Baricos (Smashlix's area) : Spellslinger The Maze Rune 102 must be placed on the Maze Tabula for this quest to be available. Completing the Maze At the beginning of the maze, Sonchostiq will give you a clue to the type of boss that Chaperix must defeat. Note that this information is extremely important in deciding how you will outfit Chaperix, as each of his specialized jobs has an edge against each of the scenarios. Speaking to Vendastox will allow you to purchase special items for Chaperix to use in final fight. If Chaperix has a Revitalizer, he will be able to use a special ability during the final battle, depending on his current job: * All-Rounder : * Walloper : Raging Blitz, a Hundred Fists-like effect. * Barrager : Bomb Blitz, Bomb Toss will do 3-4 times more damage. (Make sure you stocked plenty of Gobbie Surprises) * Spellslinger : Elemental Blitz, six elementals will be summoned to aid Chaperix (exluding light and dark). Each elemental casts their corresponding AM II spell (regardless of the level of Chaperix), then dies. If target dies before a spell lands, the elemental does not disappear, but cannot immediately recast (similar to SMN spirits) There are three possible boss scenarios that can be encountered: (Best suited job marked in bold) *If Sonchostiq mentions that he has noticed dangerous creatures lurker in the final room, the battle will be against a Guardian Behemoth. **All-Rounder : **'Walloper' : Chaperix will do loads of melee damage, but takes quite a punch as well. Healing items are helpfull, especially if he gets stunned by Thunderbolt. **Barrager : Bomb Toss under the effect of Bomb Blitz will do damage on par to Barrager, but will need plenty of "Gobbie Surprises". Make sure he has at least 8-10. Chaperix seems to evade more as well. **Spellslinger : Chaperix will take quite a beating, but if he lives to use the Revitalizer the elementals will kill it instantly. *If Sonchostiq mentions ancient riches and treasures within the final room, the battle will be against waves of Possessed Daggers, Possessed Longswords, and Possessed Claymores, which all possess relatively low HP but can easily overwhelm Chaperix. Each wave spawns 1 minute apart, and first wave will appear 1 minute after entering. Chaperix will also randomly walk around, sometimes wasting 30 seconds looking for enemies in the wrong place. Plan accordingly and enter with at least 4-5 minutes left on the clock. **All-Rounder : Similar to the Spellslinger, Chaperix will waste a lot of time casting white magic, and will likely be killed very quickly as the enemies pile up. **'Walloper : Chaperix will unload a lot of damage on the weapons, often defeating them in a single combat round. Frypan can kill an entire wave in one blow. **Barrager : Bomb Toss will hit all weapons at the same time, making it a very effective way of dealing with them. Unfortunately, weapons can escape detection if Chaperix uses Bomb Toss on the nearest mob and no 'path' of agro remains to the most distant mobs. **Spellslinger : Not advised, as Chaperix will attempt to nuke each weapon with a single target nuke which takes too long. The second wave will often spawn before the first wave is clear, overwhelming Chaperix and defeating him. *If Sonchostiq mentions that his daughter had left earlier and hasn't returned from within the final room, the battle will be an assisted fight with another Moblin, Findaflok, against 3-5 Glibbers (Slimes). (Neither Chaperix nor Findaflok must be allowed to die or you will fail the maze. **All-Rounder : **Walloper : Not terribly effective, but abilities like Crispy Candle and Frypan will pull agro from Findaflok as well as dealing moderate damage. **Barrager : **'Spellslinger' : Allows him to heal and support Findaflok, as well as having access to elemental magic which will be highly effective against the Glibbers. The difficulty of each fight depends on Chaperix's level (1-20, 21-40, 41-60). The Guardian Behemoth will be stronger and has more HP, more waves(1,2,3) of animated weapons will need to be defeated or more glibbers(3,4,5) will spawn. Once you're ready to fight the boss, and have the new key, speak with Bounceblix and he'll open the tunnel behind him for you. WARNING: Once you enter, you can no longer assist Chaperix in any way! Rewards Possible rewards include Maze Runes, Marbles (base reward of 25), as well as an augmented belt (100%). The augments on the belt seem to be related to the job Chaperix is assigned. The level and type of the belt varies, but seems to be higher if Chaperix's level is higher. With more than 0 CC a second belt of same type is received from the second chest. *With a level 1-20 Chaperix reward was a Bugbear Cest (level 40 belt) *With a level 21-40 Chaperix reward was a Goblin Cest (level 60 belt) *With a level 41-60 Chaperix reward was a Moblin Cest (level 75 belt)